Drain covers are typically used to prevent the entry of debris into a sink drain, but allow water to drain from the sink. A typical drain cover is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,321,080 to Pansini et al. This drain cover is used to cover a drain of a swimming pool to prevent leaves from entering the swimming pool drain.
The Pansini et al. drain cover includes a base having a plurality of passageways formed therein, an angled sidewall, an outer radial rib, and a loop member to allow a user to remove the drain cover from the swimming pool drain. The drain cover, however, is likely rigid to withstand water pressure in a pool, and the loop member may interfere with any activity adjacent the swimming pool drain, i.e., cleaning.
A drain cover for prohibiting debris from entering a sink drain is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,108 to Wicke. The drain cover includes an annular sleeve made of flexible material, and a plurality of outwardly flared projections to prevent entry of tableware to the sink drain. The drain cover also includes a separate gasket that is positioned between the annular sleeve and the drain cover. The separate sleeve and gasket of this drain cover, however, may be somewhat complicated to use.
A drain cover by Creative Bath Products, Inc. sold under the trade name “Clever Clean Hair Catcher” includes a base and a stepped medial member that extends upwardly from a medial portion of the base to be positioned over a shower or sink drain to prevent the entry of hair into the shower or sink drain. It may be difficult, however, for a user to grasp any portion of this cover to remove it from over the drain.
Another type of drain cover used for prohibiting debris from entering a sink drain is disclosed in U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2004/0107489 by Caterina. This drain cover includes a base and a sidewall extending upwardly from the base. A medial member extends upwardly from the base and may be gripped by the fingers of a user. The drain cover, however, will likely be slippery when wet, and a user may be unsuccessful in gripping the medial member.